Certain automotive vehicles employ shock absorbers which include a strut extending from the wheel axle to an attachment point in the top of the wheel well. The strut is surrounded by a strong coil spring and it becomes necessary to compress this spring to relieve its tension on the strut before the top of the strut can be disconnected from the wheel well mounting to allow servicing or replacement of the shock absorber. In practice, various crude arrangements have been devised by mechanics for compressing the strong coil spring, and if the compressing device is not secure or the spring is released suddenly while under tension, it can become a very lethal element endangering the life of the mechanic and/or surrounding personnel or property.
The patented prior art discloses various devices for compressing or otherwise manipulating springs, in some cases relating to springs employed with shock absorbers. Some examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,057; 3,178,808 and 3,814,382.
In spite of the prior art proposals, a definite need still exists for a safer, simpler and more efficient spring manipulating device which can be manufactured at reasonable cost and which is extremely sturdy and durable. Most of the known prior art devices for similar applications tend to be more complex and costly on a comparative basis with the present invention. Additionally, some prior art devices include attachment parts which can easily become separated from other components, misplaced or lost. The present invention is embodied in a device of unit construction and the only separable parts are some spacer plates which are normally secured by threaded means at the interiors of spring coil engaging frames. In general, the invention is an improvement over the known prior art in terms of simplicity, ease and efficiency of operation, safety and economy.